EarthGov Intelligence Agency
THIS PAGE IS OUTDATED AND NO LONGER USED IT IS HERE FOR HISTORY REASONS ONLY A NEW PAGE HAS BEEN CREATED HERE Overview Formerly known as: The Colony Intelligence Agency, often called "The Agency" or "G-Men" often abbreviated C.I.A now E.I.A is the intelligence and corporate enforcement Agency of Earth Government. Agents in the EIA are the most loyal to EarthGov. So loyal, that Agents follow exact orders from EarthGov Corporate even if the orders include committing what many would consider sick and twisted crimes. The Agency sees committing these crimes as helping the greater good for the people of Earth, when simply these orders are given to cement EarthGov's power and rule. With Corporate knowing how loyal Agents are, most of the time they will surpass regular Colony Security Forces and issue special tasks for the Agency to accomplish. Internally, Agents are viewed by fellow employees as ruthless corporate enforcers who will stop at nothing to ensure EarthGov's power and influence are maintained. The E.I.A functions as a secret police, arresting citizens without any probable cause and holding them merely on the premise that they might be a domestic terrorist. Duties and Operations * Counter Intelligence: Agents are trained to help prevent espionage, assassinations and ensure information security is maintained * Internal Investigations: The Agency is the only branch authorized to conduct internal investigations on existing EarthGov Employees and ColSec Operatives. * Federal Law Enforcement: Agents are known to conduct covert law enforcement operations in areas where ColSec doesn't have control like the wastes. This also includes corporate level enforcement and carrying out special assignments to enforce corporate's laws and regulations. * Intelligence Collection: As their name dictates, the EIA also collects general intelligence on both civilian and military targets this includes roving wiretaps and RF surveillance. * Clandestine Operations: The Agency is authorized by the CSAA to carry out clandestine operations and be free from any form of civil or criminal prosecution. This includes false flag attacks, and political assassinations to ensure EarthGov's rule is maintained. Controversy and whistle blowers Late Q4 a whistle blower came forward with allegations that The Colony Intelligence Agency (now known as the EIA) was guilty for war crimes that included mass civilian executions while posing as mercenaries to persuade local villages in un-ruled territory to accept EarthGov's forces and occupation. These charges were never brought to trial or any form of military tribunal because the Whistle Blower who had the information died when he lost control of his personal vehicle resulting in it crashing into the wall at 120 miles per hour, and his death. Reform to the E.I.A After disputes between regular ColSec personnel and CIA Agents, it was decided by corporate to move the Agents into their own department now known as the EarthGov Intelligence Agency, and granting them more powers such as unlimited jurisdiction on planet earth EIA / Earth-Gov Propaganda The agency is known to be behind a majority of the political propaganda that is spread by EarthGov. "Be A Patriot! Be An Informer!" is the most popular of all EIA propaganda slogans. The agency also conducts public executions of government dissidents as well as tele-net adverts and posters hung throughout the colony. Agency Politics Agents within the E.I.A are considered by corporate as golden children and are often times considered for promotion out of the agency ahead of other candidates. Having served inside the E.I.A is considered one of the most desirable career goals of any EarthGov employee. A good example of this is the current EarthGov Director Yuki Brandyr who got his start as an intelligence agent. Melna Milos is currently the head of the EIA in the role of "Director of Intelligence" * Director of Intelligence: Melna Milos (known to public) * Deputy Director of Intelligence: Alex Smith (known to public) * Agent In Charge of Clandestine/Special Activities: Unknown Standing Conspiracy Theories about the CIA/EIA None of the listed conspiracy theories have been confirmed or denied by the Agency, the Agency did publicly announce that they view the conspiracies as liberal hysteria. *It is thought that the EIA actively spies domestically on it's citizen by monitoring publicly made communication calls, and even standard mouth to mouth communication interceptions. *The EIA has been on the side of the blame by conspiracy theorists whenever political rights activists die from strange or bizarre circumstances like sudden heart attacks despite nearly perfect health. *Rumors that the E.I.A founded, operates, or helps groups that are technically enemies of EarthGov *It is rumored the Junkhounds were outfitted and supplied by the EIA this is evident when some Junk Hounds are seen wearing military grade armor. *The EIA is behind the numerous disappearances of political objectors of EarthGov's rule. *The EIA has participated in or authorized mass killings of civilians in out of colony settlements. Category:Careers Category:Organizations Category:Lore